


cuddle me in

by smugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, aaron cuddles, sleepy robron, though he'll deny it as long as he lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugden/pseuds/smugden
Summary: “You’re a muppet, ya know that, Rob?”

  Aaron opened his arms, and Robert shuffled closer into his side, taking his rightful place.

  “Yeah but i’m your muppet.”Robert mumbled, bunching the material Aaron’s t-shirt with his fingers and pulling him impossibly closer.”Forever. Right, Aaron? You’ll keep me forever?”

  Aaron smiled softly as Robert’s eyes became hooded but the blonde still held on to wait until the younger man confirmed his question.

  “Yeah, Rob. Forever.”
Robert comes to the realization that he can't sleep without Aaron in his arms.





	

  **[[x]](http://bobblehatworshipper.tumblr.com/post/151949296158)**

* * *

 “ **Ugh!”**

 

Robert groaned, trying to kick away the long legs that were entangled with his and arms that were enclosed around his waist. He tried again, moving away but the grip around his waist tightened.

 

“Aaron!”

 

Robert hissed, nudging the Dingle with his elbow and the Dingle moaned, burying his face in Robert's neck.

 

Robert kissed his forehead and leant closer Aaron. He closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep but it wouldn't work. He loved Aaron; he loved the younger man more than he loved himself, but he wrapped himself around the blonde like a vice, it was a surprise that he wasn't suffocating.

 

Their legs would tangle, and fingers would dig into his hip. They had a large enough bed, but in his sleep, Aaron insisted on coming to Robert's side.

 

He denied being a cuddler whenever Robert told him until he had woken up with his arms around the elder man one night.

 

Robert didn't mind it; he knew that it calmed his other half and he would tolerate it because it soothed Aaron. It soothed the younger man to know that someone was there to protect him and calm his nightmares.

 

But as the year went on Aaron's nightmares only happened whenever he was stressed, so Robert didn't feel wicked trying to shuffle away.

 

On that night and like the past few nights before it, it was hot.

 

Really hot.

 

The hot that had caused Robert to strip down to his boxers and kick the sheets away.

 

But Aaron, who was used to working in heat during the day in overalls, didn't seem to notice it.

 

So, like every night, when they got into the bed, Aaron would fall asleep on his side, but during the night, in his sleep, Aaron moved closer to Robert.

 

It had woken Robert up because Aaron mumbled in his sleep

 

“The big, bad Dingle liked to cuddle.” Robert whispered, chuckling silently."Who would believe it?"

 

Aaron's face was peaceful and content as he held onto Robert but the blonde was tired. He must have been having a pleasant dream. Robert rolled his eyes and scowled, the endearing feeling fading.

 

The blonde nudged his lover, whispering softly.

 

“Aaron?”

 

The Dingle mumbled something incoherent and buried his face back into his pillow.

 

Robert nudged Aaron again with his foot, whispering his name again. But, like before, he only got a mumble before Aaron shuffled even closer, tightening his hold onto Robert.

 

As a ghost of a smile curved at Aaron's lips, the blonde narrowed his eyes.

 

Then kicked Aaron hard enough to make him cry out in pain.

 

"AARON!"

 

Aaron shot up looking around like a wild animal, eyes wide and full of worry, ready to attack. He turned his head left and right, glare fading when he saw nothing or nobody to worry about.

 

He then turned to Robert, annoyed.

 

"What the hell?"He whined something he only did when he was half asleep."What is it?"

 

Robert smirked and sat up on his elbows, shaking his head.

 

“Nothing."

 

Aaron glowered, even more annoyed."Then what the fuck did you kick me for?"

 

"You were trying to cook me.”Robert answered, rubbing at his sweaty forehead."You cuddle too much."

 

Aaron looked insulted and instantly got defensive.”You haven't seemed to mind for the past year.”

 

Robert shook his head, hand grabbing Aaron’s and he pressed a loving, adoring kiss to the ring around the Dingle’s ring finger.

 

“I’m never against you wrapped around me, A, but when i'm slowly being cooked by the heat, I don’t need you to finish me off.”

 

Aaron moved over to his side of the bed, pouting.

 

”Fine.”Aaron shrugged, settling back down onto his back, moving so that he could get comfortable.”If I accidentally offend you by moving at least an inch, feel free to roll me over.”

 

Robert rolled his eyes as he turned onto his side, facing the brunette.“Aaron-”

 

Despite the blistering heat, Aaron tugged at the sheets until he was wrapped around them, surprising Robert once again who was just wearing his boxers.

 

The brunette carried on with his amused tone. Aaron didn’t sound offended, in fact, he sounded amused at Robert’s request and, for some reason, that annoyed Robert.

 

“Or if I somehow cross the line maybe we could get single beds like those old married couples have, eh?”The younger man turned from Robert, muttering underneath his breath.”Muppet.”

 

Robert, once more, rolled his eyes.”How old are you again?”

 

“Not as old as you, remember that.”

 

Hearing Robert’s huff, Aaron shut his eyes with a smirk on his lips.

 

He knew that within the hour, possibly less if Robert fell asleep before him, the blonde would be reaching for him. The blonde complained that Aaron was the one that heated him up, and he was right, the brunette seemed to radiate heat, but Robert forgot that he was always cold.

 

The sun could be falling from the sky and melting the entire world, but Robert Sugden's teeth would be clattering because he was always chilly. Even on the sunniest of days, the blonde would wear his body warmer.

 

Aaron blamed it on the fact that Robert was always sitting when he was at work, he wasn’t on the move like Aaron was. On the rare occasion when he would help out Aaron or Adam, he would always make sure to wrap up but within an hour, would be complaining about being tired.

 

With that thought in mind, Aaron slipped into his slumber with a wide smile.

 

Robert rolled his eyes and sighed happily when he closed his eyes, following Aaron a few minutes later into a deep sleep.

 

A while later, Aaron awoke to someone shaking him.

 

He slapped the hand away and moved so that he was comfortable again.

 

But less than a moment later the shaking happened again.

 

“Sod off, Rob.”Aaron’s sleepy voice demanded, shrugging off the hand.”I’m on my side, not on yours.”

 

Aaron hissed and snuggled back into his pillow, screwing his eyes shut. He was still mad at Robert for insulting him.

 

Robert nudged his lover as he let out a desperate groan.“Aaron!”

 

Aaron swatted at him, eyes still shut.

 

He poked Aaron’s shoulder until a sigh came from his other half.

 

“Don’t make me punch you, Rob.”

 

Robert leant closer, chin on Aaron’s shoulder as he whined.“Baby, please?”

 

Even in his smug yet annoyed state, Aaron groaned and turned onto his back, looking up at Robert who was towering over him.

 

He blinked several times to wake up before he raised his eyebrows.

 

“What? Am I breathing too close to you?”

 

Robert propped himself up on his elbow, looking anywhere but his lover.

 

He mumbled something Aaron couldn't hear.

 

“What?”

 

Robert, eyes still anywhere but Aaron mumbled a little louder but not clear enough for Aaron to hear.

 

Aaron’s jaw tightened in warning.

 

“What was that, Mumbles?”

 

Robert huffed childishly, looking down at Aaron properly.

 

“I can’t sleep, okay?”Robert angrily admitted, playing with a loose thread on Aaron’s old shirt.”I can’t sleep without you attached to me.”

 

“I thought you _couldn’t_ sleep with me attached to you?”

 

“I can!”Robert defiantly said, a serious tone in his voice.”I’ve never slept better than I have with you. The recent heat it made it difficult. I got an hour here and there, and I thought I could sleep longer if you weren’t cooking me but...”

 

Robert trailed off again, a sheepish expression on his face.

 

Aaron bit back his laugh, already knowing the answer but it would still be great to hear Robert admitting that he was wrong.

 

“But what?”

 

Robert looked at him with his child-like eyes and jutted out his lower lip.

 

”I'm cold, Aaron,” Robert mumbled.

 

Aaron cocked his head, quirking his eyebrow.

 

“Even though you felt like you’re in a cooker?”

 

“Yeah.”Robert nodded, shuffling hopefully closer to his lover, his charming smile returning.”I love each part of you, right from the horrible way you eat to trying to burn me alive with your cuddling.”

 

Aaron glared at him with a playful glint in his eyes.

 

“I do not cuddle.”

 

He held up his hands in surrender.

 

”Whatever you say now can we please go back to cud-”He quickly cut himself off when Aaron scowled.” _sleeping_ really close to each other while you protect me from your crazy mother by holding onto me?”

 

Aaron stared at him and, by his smile, Robert assumed he was about to give in.

 

But the other man merely shrugged, moving so that he could go back to his previous position facing away from Robert.

 

“No chance.”Aaron scoffed, hiding his smile as Robert’s smile fell.”Ya know, I’m warming to the idea of separate beds.”

 

Robert raised his eyebrows in disbelief.”Yeah, like you could keep away from me for that long.”

 

The Dingle released a mocking chuckle, shaking his head.”You think too much of yourself, mate. I’m pretty sure all the magic drained out when you slipped the ring on my finger.”

 

Clearly hearing the jest in Aaron’s voice, Robert moved to poke Aaron’s side, causing the other man to swat at him like he always did whenever Robert attempted that. Just as Aaron hit at his hands again, Robert locked his arms around Aaron’s middle and pulled him up against him.

 

Keeping one arm wrapped around Aaron, his other reached around, and his fingers tickled the brunette’s side.

 

“Rob, I _swear_ -”

 

Aaron tried to bite back his laughter as Robert tickled him, his broad smile making Robert’s lips curve up. Aaron’s laughter was music to his ears, and Robert would happily die to the sound of it.

 

Robert didn’t let up as he continued to tickle the younger man, a smug smirk on his face.”No separate beds!”

 

The two fought for control until, finally, Robert managed to pin Aaron down, keeping the younger man on his back by holding him by his wrists. He smiled down at Aaron, quirking his eyebrows playfully before he leant down and kissed the younger man deeply, melting into the kiss when Aaron eagerly responded.

 

Robert broke away a full minute later, a pleased smile on his face at Aaron’s lustful expression.

 

He hummed happily as he moved so that he was beside Aaron.

 

Aaron smiled again, shaking his head.

 

“You’re a muppet, ya know that, Rob?”

 

Aaron opened his arms, and Robert shuffled closer into his side, taking his rightful place.

 

“Yeah but i’m your muppet.”Robert mumbled, bunching the material Aaron’s t-shirt with his fingers and pulling him impossibly closer.”Forever. Right, Aaron? You’ll keep me forever?”

 

Aaron smiled softly as Robert’s eyes became hooded but the blonde still held on to wait until the younger man confirmed his question.

 

“Yeah, Rob. Forever.”

 

The blonde hummed happily and wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist, pulling the younger man into his side. Aaron grumbled but only for show.

 

He swung an arm over Robert, hand on his hip as he buried his head into the crook of Robert’s neck, lips brushing his skin.

 

Robert finally gave into his slumber, a content smile on his face.

 

He didn’t care about the heat; Aaron was in his arms again.

 

All was right in the world.

 

 

 


End file.
